


Pseudo Drabble (Reverse Your Expectations Remix)

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: A chance meeting in a train station.





	Pseudo Drabble (Reverse Your Expectations Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This piece of fanfiction means no harm. The X-Men are owned by Marvel, Fox, and other huge companies with more money and lawyers than God. I have none of that.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the Remix Redux IV: I Know What You Did Last Remix. Original Pseudo Drabble can be found here at Musamea's journal*. I'm borrowing a bit of back story from Minisinoo's Special. Thanks to mightyjesse for the beta.

He uses the train station as a place to rest, and to pick up new Johns. Right now though, he's simply looking around.

He doesn't pay any attention to the man in the wheelchair, though if someone where to look, that's who it looks like he's staring at. But no, his attention is on the couple, to the right of the old man, with a baby. They look like good parents. Not like his parents, but good parents none the less, and that always haunts him. His parents went down in the plane after Mom had strapped Alex and him into the parachute.

Now the man in the wheelchair is staring at him. Scott stares back. Just like he would at any of the guys who want him to blow them. Though what he could do for this guy, he's not sure. The man turns away and Scott smiles. He freaked out, good, Scott thinks.

He hears the PA click on, sees the old man roll away and hears a voice. _Scott Summers, I'll find you._ He dismisses it as he finds his next mark. Cause how could anyone know his name?

 

***

 

Six months later, and Scott is at the train station again. The guys here pay really well, especially the tourists. Sometimes, he even gets enough to buy food and a room. After what he has to give Jack, of course. But he tries not to think about that too often. Because it's not always money that the Jack O'Diamonds wants. 

Scott banishes the thought from his mind, and concentrates on the task at hand. Finding the right man, that was the hard part. The rest was easy. And here came the right man, now. Older, by himself, knows where he's going. 

“Excuse me, sir. Could you help me?”

“What's your name boy?”

“Scott.”

“Scott, I'm Erik.”

 

***

 

No one knew that Scott Summers was a mutant. No one knew that he would blow a hole in Jack O'Diamonds' office wall. No one knew that he would be beaten and left for dead. No one knew he would be effectively blind because of his mutation. And yet, he thought maybe someone did. Erik had left him a telephone number, told Scott if he ever needed anything to call. He had memorized the front and the back of the card, just in case. 

So when the nurse asked if there was anyone she could call for him, the number was the only one he thought of, and he answered, “Charles Xavier.”

 

***

 

He heard the wheelchair enter the room. 

“Hello Scott,” a familiar voice said.

“I know you.”

“I saw you in the train station several months ago.”

“You said something to me. How?”

“I'm a telepath, a mutant, like you.”

“You said you'd find me. Looks like I found you.”

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm trying to find a link. when I have one, I'll add it.


End file.
